


Праздничный ужин

by Yuonst



Series: Дневники Мааса [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Cooking, Cannibalism, Death, Diary/Journal, Dirty Talk, Gen, Poisoning, Post-Apocalypse, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6528601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuonst/pseuds/Yuonst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рецепт от Мааса: Как приготовить гуля, если у вас нихрена нет (кроме огурца).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Праздничный ужин

Меня зовут Маас, и я веду дневник, который никто не читает. Не потому что некому, тьфу-тьфу, а потому что пусть только кто сунется, сука!  
102 года прошло с тех пор, как закончилась последняя война за ресурсы. Те, кто ее помнили, или давно умерли, или сошли с ума. Наверное, ничему новому мы так в итоге и не научились.

Мы тут пару лет назад справляли юбилей. Сто лет! Такую пирушку устроили, чудо просто (а из соседних кварталов никого не позвали, так-то).  
Я тогда впервые попробовал жареного гуля.  
Ничего хорошего в этом не было. Потому что это, вообще-то, такой же человек, только порченый. Под таким соусом правильнее (вкуснее и полезнее) было бы съесть соседа. Но сосед вонял так, что и мысли не возникало.  
Вот вам рецепт, как приготовить гуля, юбилейная версия.

Гуль (одна штука, а можно и две-три, если у вас компания большая и шибко веселая).  
Вышли на рассвете. С утра гули всегда тупые и неповоротливые. То есть они, конечно, всегда тупые, но неповоротливые только по утрам. Вот мы и пошли, поднявшись пораньше: я, Крауц, Малыш и Лейтенант. На самом деле мы надеялись, что всю работу за нас сделает Лейтенант, но он только молчал и наблюдал. А почему? Потому что, еб вашу мать, четверг. Четверг, слышали? Поэтому хоть трахайтесь с ебаными гулями, а Лейтенант будет только наблюдать.  
Гули – это такие человекоподобные твари, которые человеками быть давно уже перестали. Вообще, в городе такой уровень радиации, что детишки через одного рождаются порчеными. Это их сейчас сразу стали убивать, а раньше выкидывали. А гули начали сами по себе размножаться, суки.  
Чтобы сожрать человека, взрослому гулю нужно около двух часов, если он орудует своими корявыми клешнями. И если они едят и радуются, то чем хуже мы? Вот мы и пошли за гулями к праздничному ужину.  
Поймать утреннего гуля – легче не придумаешь. Я поссать за углом не успел, а Крауц с Малышом уж пристрелялись и уложили несколько тварей. Каждый тащил по одному – я, Крауц, Малыш, и только Лейтенант молча шел следом, возвышаясь над всеми в своем молчаливом неудовольствии. Ну и хер с ним, решили мы, не нравится – не жри.  
Трупы отдали Безручке. Не то чтоб она готовить сильно умела (выковырять из банки куски тушенки много ума не надо, это мы все умели), но пусть хоть какую-нибудь пользу принесет. Но она забилась в угол и зарыдала, когда один из гулей неожиданно начал дергаться. Пришлось Малышу его добивать, а потом идти успокаивать истеричку.  
Гулей мы с Крауцом разделывали. Это вообще просто, если нож хороший, но мы по неопытности таких ошибок наляпали, смешно сказать. Крауц воткнул нож прямо в живот одного гуля, сделал надрез, а оттуда фонтаном лупанула мерзкая жижа. В один момент нас окатило кровью вперемешку с едким желудочным соком и кусочками непереваренного мяса. Воняло все это дело отвратительно: сладковато, как блевотина, и резко, как гной. Комната тут же наполнилась душным смрадом. Лейтенант, мрачно на нас посмотрев, распахнул окна. Запах стал уходить, зато счетчик на стене закоротило. Дальше мы разделывали тушу уже в противогазах, хотя, по-хорошему, надо было так поступить с самого начала.  
Желудок мы вынули, выкинули. Разломали ребра, вытащили заплывшее черным жирком сердце, кинули его в костер. Содрали всю кожу (вы знали, что у гулей мышцы серые, а между ними черные прожилки?), ее бросили на сковороду, а потом начали с ног и боков нарезать мясо. Обваляли в пыли и в приправах, и тоже пожарили.

Всякая труха, которую можно использовать вместо приправ (совет – пошарить по старым кухням, глядишь, не все пожрали твари).  
Как-то раз мы с Хронистом нашли просто бомбу.  
Клянусь.  
Хрон вообще очень редко выходит из своей комнаты, но когда выходит, обязательно найдет какую-нибудь полезную примочку. В этот раз нашли пакетик. Рылись, как обычно, в ящиках пустых квартир, мало ли, вдруг что еще осталось. И нашли небольшой пластиковый пакет, набитый каким-то сушеным дерьмом. Мы попробовали – вроде ничего. Сунули в костер – ебена мать, как воняло! Зато как хорошо потом спалось, вы бы знали.  
В итоге решили припрятать до лучших дней и использовать на праздник. Вот, использовали.

Огурец (одна штука).  
Хронист завалился в комнату с таким видом, будто лично убил и притащил трех гулей (а вообще, как вы помните, это сделали мы). В руке он держал, ну… вытянутое зеленое нечто. Гусеницу-переростка или карликовую дубинку (но почему зеленую?). Объявил, что это огурец (не знаете, что такое огурец? Вот и я тоже не знал), и раньше, чем мы успели его ему заколотить куда положено, поклялся, что это можно есть.

Самогонка (побольше).  
Без комментариев…

До того хорошо и весело было, что продрать глаза я смог только на третий день. И тут, надо же, воскресенье. Лейтенант поднялся, шатаясь, из своего угла, перешагнул через меня (эй, бля, расти не буду, ходи назад!) и ушел, видимо, за винтовкой.  
Я в тот день блевал, как никогда в жизни. Очень сомневаюсь, что это как-то связано с выпивкой, не-а: скорее, с гулями. Да, ребят, вот вам последний совет по рецепту.  
Никогда не жрите гулей, себе дороже.  
Это было единственное воскресенье, когда мы не ходили смотреть на Лейтенанта.


End file.
